


Good Night

by hithelleth



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 21:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hithelleth/pseuds/hithelleth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The issue of where Bass would be sleeping in Willoughby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [swietlik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swietlik/gifts).



> Not the barn. Is that what you wanted?

“You can’t seriously expect me to spend another minute under the same roof with him.” Rachel shot any icy stare in Bass’ way while speaking to Miles.

“Look, Rachel…” Miles bit his lip. “I know, it’s not easy, but where else…”

“He’s not staying in my house!” Gene raised his voice over what Miles was trying to say.

Bass shifted uncomfortably by the door. If he’d been smart, he’d have just left before they kicked him out anyway. But he couldn’t. Stupid, really, trying to be with people who didn’t want him around.

“Miles is right.”

_Well, that was unexpected._

Rachel seemed to think so, too, forgetting to close her mouth.

“Don’t flatter yourself,” Charlotte side-eyed him. “We can’t just let him go and sell us all out behind our backs,” she explained to the others.

Bass scoffed, earning three death glares, thought the fat guy what-was-his-name swiftly looked away.

“He can sleep in my room,” Miles suggested.

He met Bass’ eyes. “On the floor.”

***

Bass looked around the room. Sparsely furnished, but nice.

“The bed is big enough for both of us.”

“The floor.” Miles didn’t even look at him, throwing a spare pillow and a blanket into the corner.

“We shared a bed before.” Bass reminded him, walking over to the allotted sleeping space.

“That was before.” Miles kicked off his boots and got under the duvet.

Bass mimicked him, lying on the hardwood floor, pulling up the blanket. “Right. Before you tried to kill me. What happened to ‘we are still brothers’?”

“We are. Doesn’t mean I trust you.”

The words stung more than they should have. He knew where they stood. It still hurt. _I’m the one who shouldn’t trust you._ Bass swallowed the sentence down.

***

Miles kept drifting off only to be disrupted time and again by Bass tossing and turning in his make-shift bed.

He almost felt too sleepy to say something. But then, he had been unfair. He just felt the need to hurt Bass. Keep him away, don’t let him close. The one he didn’t trust with Bass around was himself.

When Bass turned around next time, patting his pillow to adjust it, Miles had enough. What was the difference between being in the same room and sharing the bed, anyway?

“Come to bed, Bass,” he offered, scrapping the words from his mouth.

He felt more than heard Bass still on the floor. The waiting dragged.

“I know you’re not asleep. Suit yourself.” He turned on his side, closing his eyes, determined to ignore Bass and fall asleep.

He didn’t get far down that road as Bass cursed under his breath and got up, and a few seconds later the other side of the bed gave way, making Miles peek over his shoulder just to see Bass curl up, his back to Miles.

The silence demanded something, tugging at Miles’ tongue.

He cleared his throat. “Good night, Bass.”

The reply came with a delay, in the painfully familiar low tone, almost as soft as a whisper.

“Good night, Miles.”

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta’d. And it’s past 1 a.m. here. So, please, tell me if you see something. 
> 
> ~~Suits me for checking tumblr on my phone when I can’t sleep. And then I _had to_ write this. Also, on a related note, I really want Miles to stand up for Bass. ~~
> 
> Good? Bad? Comments are always welcome.


End file.
